Grimley Family
In this Fanon Season 31 episode, Kendra Lawson heads to Galway, Co. Galway in Ireland to meet Elton (40) and Lara (37) who are having trouble dealing with 209 boys, who were adopted from 19 different countries. Elton and Lara are terrified that the bad boys from this family might ruin the upcoming visit of Elton's brother Dale, who is staying for 3 nights. Last year, the bad boys from this family messed up the visit of Elton's father Bertie. Discipline Techniques: Naughty Space (for bad boys aged from 4-7), Naughty Log (for bad boys aged from 8-11), Electronic Confiscation, Toy Confiscation Other Techniques: Around the World Reward Chart Adopted Children and the Table of Behavior 5 Year Old Twins from Germany *Alexander - he is well-behaved. *Kurt - he is well-behaved. 8 Year Old Triplets from Hawaii, USA *Haku - he *Kanye - he *Keanu - he 12 Year Old Quadruplets from France *Grégory - he *Brian - he is well-behaved. *Bradley - he *Cyril - he 13 Year Old Quintuplets from Canada *Jaydee - he *Rylan - he *Sean - he is well-behaved. *Deano - he is well-behaved. *Ron - he 10 Year Old Sextuplets from South Africa *Joe - he *Toby - he *Dominic - he is well-behaved. *Craig - he *John - he *Geoffrey - he 3 Year Old Septuplets from New Zealand *Matthew - he *Liam - he *Ray - he *Wayne - he *Graeme - he *Lance - he *Felix - he 15 Year Old Octuplets from Italy *Pietro - he *Michele - he *Remo - he *Matteo - he *Oreste - he *Ernesto - he *Carlo - he *Mino - he 12 Year Old Nonuplets from Russia *Timur - he *Ivan - he stays up watching *Dima - he *Anton - he *Roman - he is well-behaved. *Nail - he *Grischa - he *Branislav - he *Evgeni - he 4 Year Old Decaplets from Japan *Ichirou - he *Jirou - he *Saburou - he *Shirou - he is well-behaved. *Gorou - he *Rokurou - he is well-behaved. *Shichirou - he *Hachirou - he is well-behaved. *Kurou - he *Jurou - he 14 Year Old Undecaplets from Bahamas *Donald - he *Chris - he *Elvis - he *Trevor - he *Rodney - he is well-behaved. *Roger - he *Andretti - he is well-behaved. *Jay - he is well-behaved. *Troy - he *Frank - he *Damarius - he 13 Year Old Duodecaplets from Fiji *Samuel - he is well-behaved. *Ravi - he *Arun - he is well-behaved *Ratish - he is well-behaved. *Eugene - he *Jone - he *Timoci - he smokes cigarettes and does drugs *Dylan - he *Alvin - he *Beato - he is well-behaved. *Romit - he *Carlos - he 7 Year Old Tridecaplets from Cameroon *Maurice - he has the same brain mixed with Cyprus and Algernon Balkov. *Willy - he has the same brain mixed with Cyprus and Algernon Balkov. *Thierry - he has the same brain mixed with Cyprus and Algernon Balkov. *Gideon - he has the same brain mixed with Cyprus and Algernon Balkov. *Boris - he has the same brain mixed with Cyprus and Algernon Balkov. *Romeo - he is well-behaved. *Joseph - he is well-behaved. *Patrice - he has the same brain mixed with Cyprus and Algernon Balkov. *Vincent - he is well-behaved. *Lionel - he is well-behaved. *Philemon - he is well-behaved. *Divine - he is well-behaved. *Duna - he is well-behaved. 17 Year Old Quadecaplets from Suriname *Dineth - he *Upasena - he *Bunglon - he is well-behaved. *Lorenzo - he *Erwin - he is well-behaved. *Borger - he *Jimmy - he *Humphrey - he is well-behaved. *Ramdew - he *Bruce - he is well-behaved. *Clyde - he *Naldo - he *Orpheo - he *Darl - he 16 Year Old Quindecaplets from Jamaica *Darren - he *Barry - he *Horace - he *Leo - he *Roy - he *Max - he *Gareth - he *Timothy - he *Christopher - he *Simon - he *Ben - he *Kenneth - he *Desmond - he *Basil - he *Gary - he 12 Year Old Sexdecaplets from Uruguay *Martin - he *Gabe - he *Tony - he *Hugo - he *Osvaldo - he *Ismael - he *Favio - he *Facundo - he *Gonzalo - he *Bruno - he *Morilin - he *Tyrell - he *Edison - he *Enrique - he *Diego - he *Humberto - he 9 Year Old Sepdecaplets from Nigeria *Norman - he *Tyron - he *Yinka - he *Melvin - he *Mark - he *Lukmon - he *Segun - he *Uzoma - he *Kelechi - he *Lotanna - he * * * * * * * 8 Year Old Octdecaplets from Marshall Islands *Andrew - he *Dane - he *Waylon - he *Nick - he *Kami - he *Marshall - he *Kristoff - he *Cyprus - he *Keaton - he *Lucas - he *Ted - he * * * * * * * 6 Year Old Nondecaplets from Paraguay *Edgar - he *Celso - he is well-behaved. *Emilio - he is well-behaved. *Noah - he *Celgur - he *Jinmay - he *Cirro - he *Gilway - he * * * * * * * * * * * 11 Year Old Vigintuplets from Indonesia *Ihsan - he *Harry - he is well-behaved. *Dirly - he is well-behaved. *Firman - he is well-behaved. *Aji - he * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Transcripts in Theory Games *Elton's father Bertie visits the Grimley Family *Grimley Family 2038 Family Reunion *Grimley Family 2039 St. Patrick's Day Category:Ireland Episodes Category:Episodes with Kendra Lawson Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Adopted Children Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 31 Episodes Category:Naughty Space Episodes Category:Naughty Log Episodes Category:Electronic Confiscation Episodes Category:Toy Confiscation Episodes Category:Reward Chart Episodes Category:Episodes created by Xfactor1234 Category:Twins Episodes Category:Triplets Episodes Category:Quadruplets Episodes Category:Quintuplets Episodes Category:Sextuplets Episodes Category:Septuplets Episodes Category:Octuplets Episodes Category:Nonuplets Episodes Category:Decaplets Episodes Category:Undecaplets Episodes Category:Duodecaplets Episodes Category:Tridecaplets Episodes Category:Quadecaplets Episodes Category:Quindecaplets Episodes Category:Sexdecaplets Episodes Category:Sepdecaplets Episodes Category:Octdecaplets Episodes Category:Nondecaplets Episodes Category:Vigintuplets Episodes